ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:1 - Evening - Tommy
Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 Tommy comes into the room, both of him. he throws his duffel on the first bed he sees.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack wheels into the room a few seconds later, she has a bag in her lap that doesn't look like it could contain more than a weeks worth of clothes Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 Tommy has one of him look at her. "Hey." He says flatly. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 She ignores him and goes to the other bed throwing the bag in her lap onto it. Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 One of the Tommy lies down, he doesn't bother unpacking. The other one leaves the room. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack considers leaving to get pizza but makes a face at the idea of possible interacting with others Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 The other tommy comes back a moment later, having stolen a box of pizza, he dumps it on the bedside table. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack stares at the pizza Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 Tommy opens the box and takes out some meatlovers pizza for himselves. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack frowns and decides to go down and steal a pizza for herself. It takes her a few minutes Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 "There was pizza right there." Tommy says. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 "I... didn't think you'd share." Hijack mutters, the pizza she took wasnt a full one but about half of a standard pepperoni. Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 "It's not mine, I just stole it from the kitchen." Tommy says, eating pizza with both his bodies. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack shrugs and just takes a piece from her box and eats it Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 After another slice, tommy starts playing around with his knives, iddlly juggling them. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack keeps eating until the pizza she took is gone. She just sets the box on the floor and then lines herself up next to the bed, standing up and laying down, pushing her bag aside Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 "What did you do to get into this mess?" Tommy asks after being quiet for a while. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 "I was brought back to life by a madman." She answers, her back to him. She is started to regret eating that much pizza Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 "Sounds fun. Did you kill him?" Tommy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 "Not yet." Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 "Shame." Tommy gets up and removed his shirt and jacket, he's wearing a tank-top fitted binder underneat. He takes out his knives and stab them into the wall next to the bed. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack rolls over suddenly, throwing up over the side of the bed, right onto one of the wheels of her wheelchair. "Shit." Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 Tommy turns around. "What the fuck?" Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack sighs and stands and starts walking in a slow awkward and robotic way. Her wheelchair too dirty to use Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 "Seriously, what the fuck?" Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 "My body is dead it doesn't always process food right, okay." Hijack snaps Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 Tommy covers his nose, he goes out of the room and comes back with gloves. He take out the wheelchair. "Where do I put it?" Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 "Just... out of the way, I need to clean off the wheel." She looks like she's struggling as she walks back towards the chair Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 Tommy moves it, then leaves and comes back with cleaningproducts and paper towels. "Jesus fuck it stinks." Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack makes a face shaking lightly as she lowers herself down next to her chair to clean the wheel Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 Tommy gives her the cleaning products and bring the trashcan closer. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 She methodically wipes it down and cleans it well, the movements of her arms are less jerky than the movements of her legs and it doesn't take her too long to clean off her chair and start moving towards the floor Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 "Does that happen often?" Tommy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 "It happened a few times a while ago. Then Dr. M got stricter with what I could eat and how much." Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 "Jackass, should've stabbed him." Tommy says. "Look, just don't start pigging out?" Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 "Yeah yeah." She controls him for just a second out of annoyance, he would barely notice almost like a shiver up his spine that forces him into a rigid upright position for just a second Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 "What was that?" Tommy asks, jumping up from his bed. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack shrugs, "What?" Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 "You did a thing, i can feel it." Tommy says. "I've been in enough fights to know." He walks quickly and steps right in the way of her wheelchair. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 "No I didn't." Hijack says defensively Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 "You're a shit lair." Tommy says. He takes out one of his knives, somehow he had more in his pants and stabs it into the arm rest of her wheelchair. "Don't do it again." Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack took over his muscles and forces him to pull the knife out of the chair Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 As she does, another two tommy splits up from him, it looks as if briefly the main tommy is a glob of gel rather than flesh and blood. "How many can you do that to?" They each have Tommy's clothes and gears. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 She holds them all, seemingly easily, moving back to keep them all in her sights Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 Another set of Tommy comes out and start moving toward her. "How long can you keep it up?" There are now six tommies. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 She holds them, they barely get a step, its starting to get tough but she doesn't show it on her face yet Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 Once more the tommies double up, getting quite crowded. "Not bad." Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack takes a wild guess that killing a few doesn't kill him and forces a few of the doubles to snap their own necks Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 The moment they die, they dissipates. "Playing rough are we?" Tommy seems to be enjoying this. Once more he duplicates, wanting to see who taps out first.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack makes them snap their necks, all but one Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 Tommy is sweating, his breathe is harder, once more he replicates a bunch of times. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack breaks a few necks before breaking her sigh line of Tommy, breathing and panting hard. She crackles electricity along her body in case he tries to touch her Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 Tommy laughs. "Ready to tap out?" Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 She snaps her head back up to glare at him, trying to take hold of him again. It works for a second but she can't keep it up Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 "Fuck I need a shower now." He says, clearly enjoying this. "See you around zombie girl." Tommy leaves, dismissing all but one of his duplicate. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 She crawls back onto her bed Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 About half an hour later, Tommy being one of those shower-hogging kind, he comes back into the room with two water bottles, he lobs one at Hijack. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack barely moves fast enough to keep it from hitting her Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 Tommy lies down on his bed and takes out his remaining knives. He has quite the collection. Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 Hijack drinks some of the water he gave her and turns away from him on her bed Kali the Heterophobe10/12/2018 "You're not bad." Ezra the Floofmaster10/12/2018 She acknowledges his comment with a vague hum October 20, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe10/20/2018 "It's been a fucking long day, I'm closing the lights." Tommy says. Ezra the Floofmaster10/20/2018 Hijack doesn't protest Kali the Heterophobe10/20/2018 Tommy closes the light and sits down, he struggle for a moment to take off his binder in the dark. Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Tommy Roleplay Category:Hijack Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay